User talk:Echomist x
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unwritten Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Ruby Ring Series: The Wind Temple page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AverageHero (Talk) 02:58, November 10, 2011 Welcome to the wiki here you can make your own stories , fanfiction, and Camps especially roleplay if you need any help contact an admin or any other user I'm glad to help Blue Phoenix of the skies ''' 03:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. How would you like to be an admin here? We obviously need a few admins to help build the foundation of this wiki, and you're obviously liking it here so far, plus you're friendly & good with people. So how'd you like to be an admin? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 03:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey HR, glad you joined because we don't talk much and I hope this is an oppurtunity for us to become friends! BFDI Is the best 06:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Um, okay... What do you wanna talk about? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 17:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) What do you think is wrong with your sister's account? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I know that I just got on here, but my older sister's visiting from college and she wants to play on the PS2 with me, I hope you dont mind. I can DEFINATELY write tomorrow, though. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 01:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome!!!!! Haven't seen you on the wiki lately, just wondering what's going on... :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 20:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) We did get LOTS more users! We recruited some from both the TD Wikis AND my friends from this place called Ship Of Fools Wiki. Anyways, lots of new stuff has come out! I've created a few new camps, one involving a singing competition starring the users of the wiki called Rising Stars... (it's a blog) AND we have our holiday event going on called The 12 Days of Christmas starring 12 lucky users that were randomized into it! PS. UR In it! :P We also have a CHATANGO page! Link's on the front page! You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 18:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Your secret santa is '''Izzynsierrafan12! Sorry for me being so late! --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 02:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) What color do you want your comments to be? That awkward moment when you.... Fall in love with a cartoon character.... Dawn 05:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Y U NO???? Y U NO BE ONLINE!?!?!?!?!?! ♥ Dawn ♥ 21:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Zoey, I'm concerned. Users hardly see you here anymore and Im wondering if maybe your plate is filled too much... Please respond. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ohmygod... Well, I'm SO glad you're alive. And I'm so sorry about getting shot and all. Welcome back! :D You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 00:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Zoey you may not remeber me but I'm XrosHearts aka Xros aka Johnny I was an admin here on the unwritten wiki but not I'm a B-Crat and in charge of this wiki's revival I thought I should tell all the admins about it. k? thats pretty much it. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 19:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC)